


The Apology

by Petalene



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are in a D/s relationship. What Blaine doesn't know when he goes to Elliot's home to tell him to back off Kurt is that Elliot is a Dom who knows Kurt wouldn't put up with his sub acting out. Kurt decides to punish Blaine for the disrespect he showed Elliot with a long, hard spanking and requesting Blaine apologize to Elliot with a blow job. </p><p>This is rated E for descriptive punishment, spankings, humiliation, voyeurism, BDSM, and an anal plug. It is exactly what it says on the tin. Full prompt is in the end notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

Knock, knock, knock.

Elliot called, "Who is it?" He had plans to watch porn and jerk off before taking a nap. Dealing with whoever was at the door was so not on the agenda for the day.

"Blaine," came the angry reply.

Huh. Elliot had only talked to Blaine a few times. 

Blaine stormed through the door the instant Elliot opened it. "He talks about you all the time! I hate it. It's always 'Elliot says this' and 'Elliot says that.' You need to leave him alone or I *will* make you sorry."

"I wouldn't date Kurt. Heck, I'm not sure we could even fuck. We're too much alike." Elliot snaked his fingers under his shirt and pulled out a ball chain with a dog tag attached. He held it out to Blaine so he could see the BDSM triskele and the words LET'S PLAY. He flipped it over so the word on the other side, DOM, was visible.

Blaine went white and stumbled over to the couch where he sat down with a thump. "I...uh...."

"Kurt and I started talking because he wanted a Dom mentor. He knows you two are fairly new to the scene, especially the scene in New York City."

Blaine whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm not going to do anything to you, Kurt wouldn't want me touching his stuff, but you know he wouldn't tolerate this shit."

"I-I'll go," Blaine said, as he started to rise.

Elliot snapped, "Sit down," and Blaine immediately complied, folding his hands in his lap and lowering his head. "Kurt brags all the time about how well behaved you are. He didn't mention you have a jealous streak and a bit of an attitude problem."

Blaine hunched his shoulders and seemed to shrink in on himself. 

Elliot pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kurt. 

"Hey. What's up?" Kurt asked when he answered. "I thought you had plans today."

"I did," Elliot said. "Except Blaine's here and he seems to think I'm trying to take you away from him."

"What! Why? I love him and only him," Kurt protested.

"I know, but he showed up ranting and raving about it. He got all up in my face, called me an asshole, and told me to stay away from you."

Elliot could practically hear Kurt's eyes narrowing. "Send him home. And can you come with him? I'd like to talk to both of you."

"Sure, be there soon." Elliot disconnected the call. "Kurt wants to see you now." So much for his plans.

"Yes, Elliot," Blaine said meekly.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Why did you do that Blaine?" Kurt demanded the instant Elliot entered the loft, Blaine trailing after him with his head down.

"I was jealous of your friendship with Elliot and I was afraid he'd try to take you way from me, Sir."

"And how does it justify you going to his home and yelling at him?" Kurt asked through clenched teeth.

Blaine's lower lip wobbled. "It doesn't, Sir."

"I'm not mad that your jealous, baby. You can't always help how you feel. But you know better than to disrespect people, regardless of it they are in the scene or not. Going to someone's home just to call them an asshole is never going to be okay under any circumstances."

"Yes, Sir." 

"Take off all your clothes and bring me the paddle, the large plug, and the lube. Go."

Blaine stood and hurried off to the bedroom. 

"I'm so sorry about that," Kurt said as soon as Blaine left. "I don't know what's gotten into him. I want to punish him in front of you so he won't do it again. Have a seat." He gestured to the armchair on the right.

Elliot nodded and sat down. God, that would be hot - Kurt spanking Blaine. They were so beautiful together and the thought of getting to see Blaine with a red ass turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Much better than watching porn on the computer.

Blaine came back into the room holding the paddle in one tight fist and the lube and plug in the other. He wasn't hard, but he wasn't completely soft either. Elliot wondered if it was the impending spanking or having an audience that prompted that reaction.

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine placed the items in it. "Good boy. Hands and elbows on the floor, head towards me and spread."

Blaine obediently got into the position Kurt requested. Elliot had a fantastic view of the tight pink hole between Blaine's cheeks, his muscles twitching and little whimpers falling from his lips.

Kurt lubed up the large glass plug and his fingers. "Ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt pressed two fingers inside Blaine, moving them around in a circle, opening him up.

Blaine hissed. 

"Baby you need to relax. If you can't be my good boy, I can spank your hole with the riding crop and then put the plug in. I'm going to fuck you after Elliot leaves and I need you ready."

Elliot swallowed. He almost wanted to say Blaine deserved it so he could see Kurt redden the puckered muscle before stretching it with the plug. 

Kurt added a third finger.

Blaine bit his lip and moaned.

"That's it, baby. Let me in."

Blaine exhaled loudly and slowly relaxed his muscles.

"Good boy."

Blaine's breath came in uneven pants as Kurt slid the forth finger in, pumping them in and out a few times before reaching for the plug. "This is going in until I say you can take it out, baby, so don't struggle. And I want Elliot to have a good long look at your naughty bottom before I spank it."

Kurt placed the bunt tip against the stretched muscle and pushed it in at a steady pace. 

Blaine pressed his lips together and squeezed his eyes shut tight, a high pitched whine sounding from the back of his throat. 

"Jesus," Elliot breathed, mesmerized by the glass plug disappearing inside Blaine. 

Kurt's hand slowed as he reached the widest part. "Good boy. Just a little more." And it finally slid in all the way.

"Hurts," Blaine said softly.

"I need it to hurt so you learn your lesson." Kurt reached down and tugged on the base. 

Blaine let out a yelp.

"He's beautiful." Elliot said.

"Especially with his ass on display."

Blaine trembled, the muscles around the glass base flexing and straining. 

Kurt played with the plug, twisting and tugging on it every time Blaine's breathing started to even out. After a few minutes, Kurt grasped the base and pulled slowly, stopping when the thickest part stretched Blaine impossibly wide. Blaine fisted at the throw rug, forehead pressed to the floor. Kurt pulled and the plug slid free.

Elliot couldn't stop staring at how Blaine gaped. He was so open and so ready for cock.

Kurt set the base of the plug on the table and sat on the couch. "I want you over my lap," Kurt instructed. "I'm going to start with my hand and when it gets tired, I'm going to use the paddle. What's your safe word?"

"Dalton, Sir."

"Good boy."

It took only a moment for him to lay across Kurt's lap. Blaine glanced up at Elliot and blushed, quickly closing his eyes, and burying his face in the couch cushion.

"You are not to count. I'm going to keep going until I decide you've had enough. You are not to come and no struggling. This isn't a fun spanking, this is punishment and it's supposed to hurt."

"Yes, Sir."

Kurt's hand slammed down and Blaine let out a yelp as a red handprint slowly bloomed on the pale cheek. It took ten more for Blaine to sniffle and another ten for the first tear to fall. 

Elliot admired the strength with which Kurt placed each spank, spreading them out over both cheeks and slowly deepening the color from light to darker pink. Kurt paused to shake his hand out and then kept going. It went on forever, the smack of Kurt's hand, the bounce of Blaine's ass, and the steady sound of crying as Blaine struggled not to kick.

Kurt picked up the paddle. "Have you learned your lesson not to disrespect my friends?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine choked out in a watery voice. 

"Twenty with the paddle and then corner time," Kurt said.

Blaine's ass had to be on fire. The paddle came down over and over and Blaine moaned and cried harder through the first five and then he slumped forward and stopped wiggling during the last fifteen.

"He's under now," Kurt said. "It's the paddle. It puts him in subspace every time."

"I've never seen anything like that." Elliot had been getting harder and harder as he watched. Seeing Blaine's submission reminded him of how long it had been since he'd had someone like that in his life. Elliot met Kurt's eyes and tried to be discrete as he shifted in the chair, trying to relieve the pressure of erection against his jeans.

Kurt set the paddle to the side and began rubbing slow circles over Blaine's ass. Several minutes passed before Blaine started to show signs of coherence.

"Baby come back to me."

"Sir?" Blaine must still be in sub space, he sounded drugged.

"Corner time. Can you do that for me?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Blaine sort of slid to his knees on the floor and shuffled over to the corner. He knelt, forehead resting on the wall, keeping his ass off his heels.

"It'll take him a while, to recover," Kurt said. "How'd I do?"

Elliot snorted. "I don't know why you keep coming to me for advice. You clearly have everything under control." 

"If I had everything under control, it wouldn't have happened," Kurt said.

If you had everything under control, Elliot thought, I would have missed the show.

The slight shaking of Blaine's shoulders was the only indication that he wasn't completely content. 

Elliot spent the next few minutes glancing between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was the picture of calm sitting on the couch with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. Blaine remained still, his ass starting to show signs of bruises forming under the dark red color.

"Come here, baby," Kurt commanded. Blaine moved over to Kurt and kneeled, hands behind his back and head lowered. His face had lot most of the red blotchy color, but the faint tear tracks remained.

"You may speak."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "I want you to apologize."

Blaine nodded and reached for the waistband of Kurt's pants.

"Not to me, to Elliot, baby."

A gasp escaped Blaine's lips. 

"You'll apologize to me later, but you need to make things right with Elliot first."

Elliot's mouth went dry. He knew he should probably say no, but after hearing Kurt go on and on about what a cockslut Blaine was and how good he gave head, he couldn't quite put up much of a protest. "Um...are you sure about that?"

"Blaine knows the rules, don't you baby?"

"Yes, Sir. If I say something rude, I apologize with my mouth."

"Turn around and show him what you think."

A blush crept down Blaine's face and neck as he turned around to display his leaking erection.

Kurt leaned closer and softly said, "You are going to show Elliot how sorry you are. I want to watch him enjoy it and you are going to swallow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Stay on your knees and keep your hands behind your back."

Blaine obediently clasped his hands behind his back and scooted forward on his knees. He paused in front of Elliot. "May I apologize properly for being rude?" Blaine asked and then he licked his lips.

He licked his fucking lips. 

All thoughts about protest fled Elliot's mind. "Yes," he hissed.

"His safe word is Dalton and he can pinch your leg if he can't talk."

Elliot nodded and reached down to slide his pants and underwear down his hips to free his aching cock. 

Blaine darted forward to lick the moisture beading at the tip. He spent a few minutes tonguing the slit and sucking on the head.

Elliot spread his legs wider, scooting his ass forward and pushed deeper into Blaine's mouth. 

"Fuck his mouth," Kurt said. "He likes it."

Elliot threaded his fingers through the curls at the back of Blaine's neck and held tightly. There wasn't much room to maneuver, but he didn't wasn't to stand up and have to keep his balance during a spectacular blowjob. Blaine relaxed his throat and swallowed around the head of Elliot's dick each time he thrust forward. Eyes closed, Blaine took it, holding his body still while he sucked his cheeks hollow. 

"I want to know how much you like having a dick in your mouth," Kurt said. 

Blaine moaned, sending the most delicious vibrations through Elliot's body. 

Elliot couldn't hold off any longer. His toes curled and he thrust again as he came, holding Blaine's head still as the boy swallowed him through his orgasm. Blaine continued to suck until over sensitivity caused Elliot let go and sag back on the chair. With a smile on his lips, Blaine sat back, wincing when his ass touched his heels.

"Holy shit, you're a lucky man," Elliot said when he'd recovered his senses enough to speak. 

Kurt smirked. "I know. Come here, baby."

Blaine crawled over and lay his head on Kurt's lap. "You did good, baby. I'm proud." Kurt stroked his fingers along Blaine's cheek.

Sighing, Blaine melted into Kurt's touch. He reached up and fumbled with the button on Kurt's pants. Kurt stopped his hand. "Not right now, baby. I know you probably want to apologize to me, but you did what I wanted and all is forgive. He lifted up Blaine's chin and leaned down to kiss him, pushing his tongue inside.

Elliot blinked. Was Kurt licking his come out of Blaine's mouth? 

Kurt sat up smiled at Elliot. "You should go. My baby needs some aftercare and then I want to fuck him without an audience."

That sounded hot - Kurt spreading Blaine's red cheeks apart and thrusting against his soar ass over and over. Elliot stood and headed for the door. He paused. "Hey, Blaine can disrespect me anytime if that's how he says sorry."

"I think Blaine's learned his lesson," Kurt said with a laugh as Blaine blushed. "And I may have had him apologize, but he's mine and I don't share." Kurt hugged Blaine tighter and rubbed his hand up and down Blaine's naked back.

Elliot locked eyes with Blaine for a moment and the side of Blaine's mouth quirked into a smirk. Blaine wouldn't have done that on purpose, would he? Elliot wondered. No way. He heard of subs bratting out when they craved a punishment, but he'd never seen it happen.

Blaine's smile grew wider and he winked.

 

The End!

 

That was my first time writing a punishment scene or subspace - hope the OP (and everyone) enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64072732
> 
> Kurt and Blaine are in a D/s relationship with Blaine as the sub. As it happens in canon, Blaine goes to Elliot's house to make his jealousy known.  
> What Blaine doesn't know (yet) is that Elliot is a Dom, too, and being friends with Kurt, knows about their lifestyle.  
> Elliot knows Kurt would kill him if he dared touching his sub, but he also knows he'd never let Blaine's behavior slide if he were present.  
> So, while Blaine's still there (and white as a sheet) he calls Kurt and explains what happened. Kurt wants both of them to come home ASAP.  
> Once all three of them are home, Kurt makes it very clear that he's NOT punishing Blaine for his jealousy, but for the disrespect he had shown to Elliot (as a dom and as a human being).  
> He then proceeds to spank Blaine in front of Elliot, embarassing him to tears.  
> When the spanking is over, Blaine is deep into subspace and is sent to the corner for a while.  
> Since Blaine always shows a deep need to serve after being punished, Kurt suggests he blows Elliot, since he was the one being disrespected.  
> Being the cockslut that he is, Blaine is super thrilled to do so.
> 
>  
> 
> Want:  
> Everything to be entirely consensual. Blaine has a safeword and knows he can use it whenever.  
> Spanking with bare hands and some implements after (switch, belt, hairbrush, whatever you like)  
> The spanking to be long and hard. Blaine ends up with a deep red ass and in tears.


End file.
